


The Meaning of Team

by AbstractCows



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, genjutsu is relevant, sakura is adopted into team 8, team 10 is there too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbstractCows/pseuds/AbstractCows
Summary: Sasuke defected to join Orochimaru. Naruto left to go train with Jiraya. Kakashi started taking ANBU missions again. And Sakura? Well, she's not quite sure yet.





	1. Chapter 1

In hindsight it had been a ridiculous request. Embarrassment slowly flooded Sakura's cheeks as she realized how foolish she must have sounded when she had asked the world's best medic _and_ fifth Hokage to teach her on top of all her other responsibilities. Of course she would say no.

"Ah, Lady Tsunade, I know I'm asking a lot, but if you could _please_ just let me prove-" Sakura begins to plead, but Tsunade is having none of it. "Haruno Sakura, my answer is final. Pestering me will only result in you getting D ranks for at least a month." Tsunade's tone softens slightly, but her expression remains firm. "I am uncertain you have the qualifications to take on training of my caliber."

Sakura barely manages to suppress a wince. So it's because she's weak then. It always boiled down to this one indisputable fact, and she  _hates_  it. "I understand. Sorry to have bothered you." She replies softly. Shizune, who'd actually been accepted as the Hokage's student, gives her a look of pity. "If you're still interested in becoming a medic, volunteering at the hospital would be a good plan of action. There are a few doctors willing to train genin." Tsunade adds. Sakura nods and quickly excuses herself. Head bowed, Sakura can't help but feel remorseful for the loss of her long hair. It would have hidden her tears better. If there's one thing being a crybaby has taught her over the years, its how to do it quietly. This allows Sakura to prevent her body from making those awful high pitched hiccups and shuddering gasps that never failed to draw attention. This, at least, allows Sakura to scurry home with some semblance of dignity. 

"Stupid, I've been so stupid." Sakura berates herself between sobs. What, did she think that because her teammates were being trained by Sannin she would be too? Sakura let out a harsh laugh through her tears. Stupid. Her teammates were the last Uchiha and a demon container. She was a paper ninja from a civilian family. She couldn't compete with them.But what could she do? She didn't have any teammates in the village or a sensei to teach her. She had been left behind. Again.

Sakura entered her house, haphazardly tossing her shoes to the side and pointedly ignoring the neat row of footwear she'd just disrupted with her own carelessness. Her bed was calling for her.

"I'm tired of being weak. Of being left behind." Sakura said to herself. But what could she do to change that? Could she change that? But how? Her attempt to get Tsunade to train her failed spectacularly, so what did that leave her?

Sakura bit her lip. Retiring as a thirteen year old genin? How humiliating. But being so weak as to remain a genin while all her peers moved forward was even worse. What would her teammates think? What would Ino think? Sakura grit her teeth. Her teammates might not even notice. Well, Naruto would when he got back, whenever that was. Sasuke might not even come back, and Kakashi? She hadn't seen him in ages, even though she was the only student he had left to train!

"I'll just have to find my own teacher then." Sakura declared, feeling only half as confident as she sounded. Tsunade had mentioned going to the hospital. Sakura nodded to herself, she could go there tomorrow. But for now she'd rest, after all she'd been through today, she earned it. 

 

* * *

 

The hospital was open all hours of the day, but Sakura highly doubted they'd want her there at the crack of dawn. So she didn't wake up any earlier than she normally did, and took her time making her way to the hospital. Hopefully things would go better here than they had with Tsunade. Well, the hokage did send her here, and she probably wouldn't have bothered if they'd just turn her away too. Unless she lied to Sakura to get her out of her hair. Sakura grimaced, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. The sound of her name snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Sakura! Over here forehead!" It was Ino. Even if she hadn't recognized the voice, no one else would've dared to call her that. Sakura turned around and gave her rival and friend a smile, "What's up, Pig?" Ino rolled her eyes at the nickname, but smiled. Sakura couldn't help but return it with an even bigger one.

"I've got an apprenticeship, so I'm going to the hospital." Sakura blinked, had Ino gotten the same idea too? Sakura considered telling her that she was planning on obtaining an apprenticeship herself, but with the previous rejection fresh in her mind she didn't bring it up.

"So the hospital staff has agreed to teach you? That's great!" Sakura said instead. Ino's smile grew and she brightened, "Even better!  Lady Tsunade herself agreed to teach me when I approached her the other day. She says I have good potential." Ino bragged. "Oh." Sakura stated, suddenly feeling unpleasant and very, very upset. "T-that's amazing Ino! I'm happy for you." Sakura told her friend. "Thanks. So what are you up to?" Ino questioned."The library. My minds my greatest strength, isn't it? I've gotta keep it sharp." Sakura tapped a finger to her head and put on a fake smile. Ino might not have bought it, but didn't question further. "You do that. The hospital is up ahead, I'll see you later." Ino left with a wave.

Sakura clenched her hands into fists. Tsunade rejected her, but not Ino. Sakura couldn't help but feel jealous. Ino was her equal, so what did Tsunade see in Ino that she couldn't also see in Sakura? Sakura felt horrible for thinking it and knew if it was the other way around Ino would probably be happy for her, but she couldn't help it. The dismay over yesterday returned in full force, with the information of Ino's apprenticeship on top of it. Sakura quickly blinked the tears out of her eyes. Was everyone going to leave her behind?!

Sakura shoved down her feelings of anger and inadequacy and marched over to the library. The sight of the library soothed her, once she was inside and surrounded by books and paper and quiet, Sakura felt almost calm. She was in her element. No outgoing blondes nor stoic avengers to outdo her here.

She browsed the shelves, looking for a book that caught her interest. There was one on medical ninjutsu, Sakura reached out for it but stopped, and let her hand drop back to her side. As useful of a skill as it would be, Tsunade's rejection was still fresh in her mind, and more importantly, she wasn't going to have people think she was trying to copy Ino. She was her own person, and she'd find something that would distinguish herself from her peers and keep her on their level. Sakura is pulled out of her thoughts as a thin but ornate book spine catches her attention.

"The Fundamentals of Genjutsu. Huh." Sakura gave the book a thoughtful look. Iruka and the other academy instructors always said she seemed to have an affinity for genjutsu, something not many leaf ninja specialized in. "Well, it could be worth looking into." Sakura decided before tucking the book under her arm. She wondered if she could find any other books on the subject while she was here.

To her disappointment, after nearly an hour of searching, she only found two other books. One that focused on the sensing and dispelling of genjutsu (which would undoubtedly be helpful) and another that was primarily about genjutsu and its affect on the mind and body. Compared to the numerous books and scrolls on ninjutsu and taijutsu, Sakura was underwhelmed. But something was better than nothing.

Finding an unoccupied table, Sakura wasted no time getting to work. None of the books were all that thick, so she managed to get started with the second book sometime in the afternoon. Sakura had been so engrossed in her readings that she was unaware of how much time had passed until her stomach began to rumble.

' _It's already half past one?_ _'_  Sakura blinked in surprise before stretching. She had a solid understanding of the basics of genjutsu's effect on the body and how it was supposed to be done, now it was time to attempt to actually do it. Her stomach growled again. "Maybe I can grab some lunch first."

Sakura checked out her books and picked up some dango before heading over to the training grounds, a spring in her step. It was so exciting! She'd finally have something to help put her on equal footing with everyone else. Sure, genjutsu might not be flashy or destructive like ninjutsu, but it definitely had its uses. Maybe not against the sharingan or byakugan, but she doubted she'd be facing off against any Uchiha or Hyuga anytime soon.

The training ground was empty, much to Sakura's relief, and she made quick work of one of her dango sticks before opening The Fundamentals of Genjutsu. The book contained two basic genjutsu techniques: the false surroundings technique and the hell viewing technique. Sakura read through the instructions one final time before attempting the false surroundings illusion.

Sakura carefully ran her hands through the required seals and attempted to make the flat, grassy training area look like a dense forest. The scenery changed, but not entirely. There were a few massive trees with large leaves and vines and other foliage here and there, but the area she tried to cover was large, and the genjutsu almost seemed to be spread too thin. Plants and trees lacked detail, and seemed...fake. The leaves lacked veins and distinct outlines; the bark looked too smooth. Sakura dispelled the genjutsu.

She needed things to be more detailed, and less spread out. Maybe if she tried again in a smaller area? But that wouldn't guarantee things would be more realistic. Maybe if she just concentrated harder? Sakura ran her hands through the seals again, and envisioned a dense jungle, much like the one in the forest of death. The grassy portion of the training grounds around her became dark, dense forest, with thick leafy bushes and trees that towered over her.

"It looks a little more realistic this time." Sakura mused. An improvement, but she could make it better. If she really wanted to fool people, she had to get even the smallest details correct. With that in mind, Sakura ran through the required seals and cast the illusion all over again.

Sakura had spent the better part of an hour practicing the false surroundings illusion, but she was finally satisfied with the results. "Too bad I don't have someone to test them on." Sakura sighed. She glanced over at the second technique in her book, the hell viewing illusion. Sakura had plenty of experience with it unfortunately, from both her sensei and an S-class criminal. Sakura glanced over the instructions of the jutsu. It didn't seem too complex, but she'd need someone to cast it on if she wanted to know whether or not it'd work.

Sakura considered attempting it anyway, but took a moment to check her reserves. "Nearly depleted. I guess I'll have to try later." Sakura commented, feeling slightly annoyed. Sasuke wouldn't have been winded after an hour, and Naruto had enough chakra to last him for days, even Ino wouldn't have run out of chakra yet!

Sakura let out a huff. She really needed to do something about that. Maybe the library had something that would be of use to her. With a stretch and a yawn, Sakura gathered her things and left the training ground, she'd do more tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

The library, Sakura reflected as she made her way to the training grounds, was a vastly underused resource. There was so much knowledge on such a wide variety of things, yet Sakura seemed to be the only one of her peers truly utilizing it, and even she'd only just start to take advantage of what it had to offer. She checked out two different books on chakra theory and manipulation and even found a section on various ways to increase ones reserves.

"With these exercises, maybe I'll finally have enough chakra to learn some ninjutsu!" Sakura exclaimed. Or at the very least not constantly suffer from chakra exhaustion. Still, it would be cool to learn an elemental jutsu or two later on. But she was getting ahead of herself.

"Since we have a mission later today, but I'm cutting our training session sort for today. Good job everyone. I'll see you at the Hokage tower in two hours." Someone says from the other side of the field. Sakura turns to the direction of the voice. Kurenai Yuuhi, the greatest (and as far as she knows) only genjutsu expert in Kohona. And she's with her team.

Sakura swallowed a lump in her throat at the sight of them. She couldn't make out the words, but they were happy. Kiba was doing most of the talking as he lead his teammates from the training grounds, Akamaru at his heels, while the other two listened to him and occasionally put in their own input.

Sakura wondered if they were going out to eat together. Training never failed to work up an appetite. Her team rarely ate lunch together. In fact, Sakura could count all the times on her fingers when two or more of them went and ate ramen together (Naruto, being himself, refused to eat elsewhere). Come to think of it her team rarely did anything together outside of missions and training. Once they were dismissed they had been all to eager to get away from each other. Naruto always did like to ask her on a date, and she'd be lying if she claimed she'd never done the same to Sasuke. Sakura watches their retreating figures with a twinge of jealously, before she remembers that Kurenai Yuuhi is still there, and that this could become an excellent opportunity if she let it. 

Swallowing, Sakura hastily gathers her things and makes her way over to the jounin. Red eyes fixate on her. Sakura finds herself staring back, and is for once grateful for training making her all sweaty, otherwise her embarrassed flush would be all too obvious.

"Ah, hello Yuuhi Sensei." Sakura greets, unsure of how to go about asking the woman for tips on genjutsu. She gives Sakura a small smile, "Hello. Sakura, is that right?" Kurenai asks. Sakura nods, feeling slightly less nervous thanks to the woman's amiable tone. "It's nice to meet you. I, um, study genjutsu too. J-just a little! I'm nowhere near advanced. Just starting out really." Sakura finishes in a rush. She doesn't want to sound cocky, especially since she's only just gotten started.

Kurenai nods, and as if sensing Sakura's thoughts she gives her an offer, "I see. Did you perhaps want any pointers?" "R-really? I mean, only if that's okay, I really don't want to bother you." Sakura stammers. She can't help but feel surprised that the woman would bother to help her out. Maybe she just didn't want Sakura beating around the bush. Still, it was an opportunity she wouldn't let go to waste.

"I've been working on the hell viewing technique, but I don't know if it works without someone to test it on. I was also curious why the false surroundings technique seems to work better on a smaller area, or if that's just cause I'm starting out." Sakura spoke quickly, trying to get all her questions out while she had the chance.

Kurenai blinked before tapping a finger on her chin thoughtfully. "I see. Concerning the hell viewing technique, it's different from the false surroundings. The hell viewing is aimed at specific targets whilst the false surroundings is on anyone close enough who's unaware of the jutsu. The hell viewing is very basic, but like all genjutsu that don't act more similarly to the false surroundings a sort of image or 'secondary layer' can appear to show you what the target sees, as well as if you're doing it right. However you do need an actual target. Perhaps your sensei can help you with that. Kakashi has some skill in this area as well."

Sakura fidgets and is uncertain of how to tactfully explain her sensei's ineptness for teaching, but Kurenai continues, saving her the trouble. "I suppose he might not have in depth explanations. He's never been a fan of lengthy educational lectures. As for the false surroundings, it was designed for a small area, so it can't be helped. However with enough practice you should be able to modify it and make it cover a larger area, at the expense of more chakra, of course. I hope that helped."

Sakura nodded, "Very much, thank you!" Kurenai smiles, "I'm happy to give you pointers when I'm free. It's not often I find someone interested in my preferred field of expertise." 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Kiba, Kurenai decided as she watched him throw a poorly aimed punch, was holding back against Hinata. Inwardly, the Jounin sighed. While the genin’s concern for his friend was admirable, holding back would do her no favors. Kurenai would have to have a word with him later. 

“All right, let’s end it there.” Kurenai instructed. There was no point in dragging it out; Hinata’s self confidence would not benefit from any spoon fed victories. Still, she had to give credit where it was due.

"I’m glad to see you following up on your attacks better Hinata.” Kurenai praised. Hinata looked down at her hands, cheeks flushed from the praise. “Kiba,” Kurenai continued, turning to face her other student, “you’re doing good, but be sure to watch your form; that last round was sloppy. We can go over taijutsu more during our next session. We’re done for today.”

“However, there is one last thing,” Kurenai claps her hands together, “homework! I have three different tasks for each of you in the following scrolls. I don’t expect you to have fully completed them by today, but please try and get started on them as soon as you can. Also, don’t forget about our weekly meet up tonight!”

Akamaru, who’d been watching on the sidelines with Shino, trotted up to her and pawed at her leg. Kurenai allowed him to take the scroll with Kiba’s assignment and bid them farewell.

 

“I’ll see you guys later! C’mon Akamaru, we’ve gotta get you to the vet.” Akamaru let out a whine. “Aw, don’t be a baby, I’ll make it up to you after.” Kiba reassured him.

 

Shino retrieved his task before silently standing off to the side to wait for Hinata. The Hyuga approached her last, a soft smile gracing her features. Kurenai offered her one in return, “Here is your assignment. I’m sure you’ll excel at it.” Hinata’s focused on refining chakra control and while it wasn’t her biggest weakness, it was a crucial skill nonetheless. The jounin gave her an exercise that she hoped would not only improve her skill, but also her confidence. Hinata would then be able to tackle more glaring issues with her fighting style, or so Kurenai hoped.

 

“Thank you sensei. I’ll d-do my best!” Hinata declared.

 

“Of course. I look forward to seeing you both later. Best of luck with your assignments!” Kurenai called after them. She watched fondly as the remainder of her team departed from the training grounds. 

 

“I wish I saw that kind of motivation in my own students.”

 

“Hmmm? What about all that newfound determination from the chunin exams you were telling me about?” Kurenai countered, turning to face the new arrival.

Behind her, Asuma idly took a drag from his cigarette. “It’s eased up. I should be grateful though; lately I haven’t needed to trick and bribe them into training nearly as much.” 

 

“I suppose the invasion was good for something then.” Kurenai mused, “So, what do I owe this visit? I’m sure you didn’t come all the way out here just to chat about the work ethic of our students.”

 

“Just stopping by before heading out on a mission. I’ll be heading out with Kakashi in two hours.” Asuma told her. 

 

“When can I expect the two of you back?” She asked.

 

“Maybe four days, give or take. As for Kakashi, it's anyone’s guess.” Asuma shrugged.

 

Kurenai raised an eyebrow, “You aren’t returning together?” 

 

“Nope, he’s picked up a second mission on top of this one. After we finish our joint one he’ll be off by himself to Suna.” He let out a puff of smoke. 

 

Kurenai frowned, “Suna is about a three days trip away. He’ll be gone for at least a week.”

 

“You don’t look too pleased to hear that.” Asuma noted. 

 

“It’s a long time to leave his student unattended.” Kurenai replied, crossing her arms. 

 

“A genin won’t always have their sensei; a few days won’t be too harmful.” Asuma pointed out. 

 

Kurenai put her hands on her hips, “A genin won’t always have their sensei, which is why their sensei  _ should _ do their best to be there and help them grow while they still can.” 

 

“Fair enough. I didn’t come here to argue about Kakashi’s teaching skills though.” Asuma said.

 

“Care to tell me your real reason for coming all this way then?” Kurenai asked, voice lowering. 

 

“How about I just show you?” Asuma drawled, wrapping an arm around her. 

 

“I suppose I have some time to kill.” Kurenai grinned. 

* * *

 

Kurenai leaped silently across the rooftops, until she finally arrived at her destination: Yakiniku, Asuma’s favorite restaurant. Readying herself to leap down onto the street below, Kurenai came to an abrupt halt as one of her students, Kiba, appeared below. Had it been just him she would have used this as a chance to talk to him about his spar with Hinata earlier, but he had company. Kurenai paused and listened, not wanting to drop in at a bad time.

 

“She’s on her way here, why don’t you just tag along and go talk to her?’ Kiba asked casually. Next to him, Sakura Haruno nervously twirled a piece of her hair, “I mean I don’t wanna rudely barge in-” 

 

At this Kiba scratches his head, “From what I’ve seen you and Ino don’t mind barging into things. I’m sure Kurenai sensei will be okay with it.” While Kurenai knew her student was trying to be welcoming, Sakura bristled from the perceived insult. 

 

“What do you mean by that?!” She snapped. Shaking her head, Kurenai stepped back and leapt down from the other side of the building. Rounding the corner, Kurenai placed a wide smile on her face, not giving any indication she’d been eavesdropping moments before.

 

“Hello!”Kurenai called. Kiba and Sakura stopped squabbling and turned to the sound of her voice. Kiba greeted her with a wave and Sakura looked torn between saying hello and running for the hills. Eventually she settled for the former. 

 

“Good evening Kurenai sensei, I hope I’m not catching you and your team at a bad time…” She began. Kurenai waved her hand, “Of course not. Have you been making good progress on your genjutsu with Kakashi?” 

 

Sakura rubbed the back of her head, “Well, sort of... I think I’m improving but am still having some issues. I could talk to you about it later though, whenever you aren’t busy? If you don’t mind.” 

Kurenai simply walked up and grabbed both students by the shoulder and started gently guiding them to the door, “Why don’t you just tag along? I don’t mind. Would that be alright with you, Kiba?” Kurenai felt Kiba shrug.

 

“It’s fine with me.” From atop his head, Akamaru barked in agreement. They entered the restaurant to find Shino waiting at a nearby table, a platter of meat already at the table. He waved them over. 

 

“Hey man. Hinata not here yet?” Kiba plopped down in the seat next to him, shifting Akamaru into his lap. Shino shook his head. 

 

“I’m sure she’ll show up soon.” Kurenai said, sliding into the booth opposite to the boys. Sakura wordlessly followed. “So while we wait, why don’t you tell me about the progress you two have made with your assigned tasks.” Upon hearing her words Kiba let out a groan, which managed to convey his progress perfectly. 

 

“Having problems?”Kurenai asked, though she was certain she already knew what the brunette’s answer would be.

 

“Not really...I just don’t really see the point in running through an entire scroll of hand signs. I don’t even use most of these!” Kiba groused. 

 

“Kiba, how quickly can you perform all of the signs in the scroll I gave you?” Kurenai inquired. Kiba paused, and after a moment replied “Maybe two mintues?” 

 

“That’s decent. How long do you think it takes me?” Kurenai asked.

 

“Uh...a minute and a half?” He estimated. Kurenai’s smile widened slightly, “My record is 36 seconds.” Kiba spluttered. In response to this, Shino let out a small snort. 

 

“Practice makes perfect. And how about you, Shino?” Kurenai questioned. 

 

“I’ve started the stamina training. Once I see results I will be sure to inform you.” Shino stated. 

 

“Good to hear.” Kurenai glanced to the side, “Don’t think I’ve forgotten about you Sakura. I’m curious to know, what have you been working on? I am curious as to Kakashi’s methods.” Sakura made an odd face, eyes darting to the ceiling. 

 

“I’ve been reading up on genjutsu, it’s usually easier for me to pick up stuff that way. I have made some progress on the false surroundings technique.” Sakura perks up slightly, going into detail about what plants she’d found easiest to make. Interestingly, she seemed to have more ease with flowers, smaller plants that often needed more fine details. Back when Kurenai had started out, she’d found them to be bothersome. 

 

“And have you been able to practice any other techniques?” Kurenai asked. 

 

“I have started doing exercises to increase chakra reserves. I’ve also wanted to practice casting a genjutsu that works solely on another person’s senses, but I haven’t found anyone to practice on.” Sakura admits. “What about your sensei?” Kurenai asks, feeling some of her suspicions from her conversation with Asuma resurface. Sakura grimaces and opens her mouth to speak but is cut off by a shout.

 

“Hinata, over here!” Kiba waved his arm excitedly, nearly whacking Shino in the face. Shino slid closer to the wall, grumbling about being more mindful of one's surroundings, but his complaints went ignored. 

 

“Ah...Hello everyone.” Hinata greeted softly, sounding slightly confused. She didn’t ask about Sakura, though it looked as if she wanted to. After a round of hellos, Sakura scooted over and offered Hinata a spot. 

 

“Oh, um...thanks.” It sounded like a question more than anything. As Hinata settled into her spot, Kiba wasted no time laying meat onto the grill in the center of the table. 

 

“So what’ve you been up to?” Kiba asked. Hinata stared down at her hands, one of which was bandaged. 

 

“C-clan training….” Hinata answered, and left it at that. With how down Hinata seemed Kurenai wanted to dig further into the issue-or at least offer her some comfort-however, sensing her student’s discomfort about the issue, Kurenai decided she wouldn’t press. At least not in front of the others. 

 

“From the looks of it you’ve been hard at work at it too. Why don’t you eat something? Any talk of training can wait at least until you’ve all gotten some food in you.” Kurenai suggested. 

 

“Works for me, I’m starving!” Kiba agreed. He eagerly pulled some meat off of the center grill, serving Akamaru before piling food onto his own plate. 

 

“Don’t hog all the meat.” Shino reprimanded, swiping a piece of beef from Kiba’s plate.

 

“SHINO, what the heck man?” Kiba snarled, jabbing his chopsticks in his direction. 

 

“Guys! P-p-please calm down, t-there’s plenty.” Hinata squeaked, turning red at the comotion they were causing. 

 

“I am perfectly calm.” Shino droned, “Kiba is the only one making a scene.”

 

“Shino’s the one who started it!” Kiba barked.

 

“Regardless,” Kurenai interrupted, “why don’t we all just relax and enjoy a nice meal?”

 

“Yes sensei.” Shino and Kiba responded in unison, but not without giving each other a look. 

 

“Sheesh. Do you two have to deal with this a lot?” Sakura asked. 

 

“T-they’re r-r-really not that bad, just l-lively is all.” Hinata replied, letting out an awkward laugh. 

 

Kurenai watched the exchange with a thoughtful look, an idea beginning to form in her head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing in character dialogue can be a bit of a challenge. It always takes me forever to write conversations, so I hope I did a decent job and didn't make things sound too forced. Also a big thanks to everyone for reading, and I hope you'll stick around for the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think!


End file.
